Eternal Happiness
by ninjanums
Summary: Harry and Ginnys big day is finally here. Number 14 in the 'Happy' series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So it's been a while since I posted anything so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Ginny stop pacing, you're making _me _nervous." Hermione said from her seat in front of the mirror.

Ginny turned to face Hermione.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I'm just so nervous. I mean what if everything goes wrong? What if Harry doesn't turn up? What if he's changed his mind?"

"Gin, Harry is in a room downstairs with Ron, who isn't going to let him go anywhere." Hermione said "Not that he's going to want to." She added hurriedly at the look on Ginnys face. "Harry's not going to change his mind. He loves you. Everything's going to be fine. Stop worrying."

"What if Ryan turns up?" She said pacing again.

"You didn't invite him did you?" Hermione asked turning to face Ginny.

"No, course not." Ginny said stopping once again. "But the Prophet did that piece about the wedding. '_The chosen one marries Holyhead Harpies brightest star' _and all that. It was front page news Hermione he's bound to have noticed, the rest of the wizarding world has, I think half of them are down in the village. But I don't know what would happen if he turned up."

"Gin calm down. He won't show." Hermione said adjusting one of the curls on her head. "Everything is going to be fine. Just the way that you planned it. Now stop worrying and come here." She patted the space on the bench next to her.

Ginny moved across the room and sat next to her maid of honour.

"Ginny you look absolutely beautiful. They did an amazing job on the dress. The garden looks fab. Today is going to be perfect, exactly how you wanted it to be."

"I hope so Hermione." Ginny said reaching to adjust the veil on her head.

"Ginny Weasley stop it. It looks perfectly fine as it is." Hermione said tapping Ginnys hand away.

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny said staring at herself in the mirror. "By the end of the day I'll be Ginny Potter. That's so strange. I used to dream about being Mrs Potter when I was younger. About just _meeting_ the famous Harry Potter. Meeting the boy who lived. I never thought I ever would though. Never imagined that the _real _Harry Potter would be so great, so much better than the image that I had in my head." She sighed. "I must sound like one of those crazy Harry Potter fans." Ginny finished.

"No you don't Gin. We all know that you love Harry for him. Not the fame but the person. And he loves you too."

"I know Hermione. It's crazy. I still have to pinch myself sometimes to believe that it's true and make sure that I'm not going to wake up at any second and find out that it's a dream."

"It's all true. So you best believe it because you're getting married in about ten minutes."

"I know, I know. But I seem to have lost a couple of my bridesmaids. Where did Luna and Fleur get to?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know."

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Fleurs head appeared through the door.

"Ginny eet is time." She said.

Taking a deep breath Ginny got up and walked towards the door and the rest of her life.

**A/n: So there you go. Thanks for reading. If you liked, you know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: So here's part two of this one. Sorry for the delay, my laptop is offically broken :( So I'm having a few problems. Anyhoo hope you all enjoy._

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter._

"Harry stop pacing, you're making _me _nervous." Ron said from across the room.

Harry turned to face Ron.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I'm just so nervous. I mean what if everything goes wrong? What if she decides that she doesn't want me? What if she just leaves?" He asked flapping his arms around hopelessly.

"Harry, seriously the amount of planning you guys have been doing? It's gonna be ok mate. Stop worrying." Ron said, he was sat on one of the kitchen chairs eating one of the cakes that he'd sneaked from the food for the reception later that day.

"What if she decides that she's made a mistake? That she should have just stayed with Ryan. Or that she'd be happy with someone else altogether? What if this is all a dream and I wake up any minute?" Harry rambled resuming his pacing.

"Harry. Stop. She loves you. Even I can accept that. She's not going to leave, not today. Hermione wouldn't let her anyway. As for it being a dream. I can pinch you if you want to check." Ron said smiling before taking another bite of his cake.

"Nah, I think I'll pass on that one Ron." Harry said. He sighed, "Are there still people outside the gate?"

"I dunno, there were an hour ago when Luna came up from the village. I can't believe that you have a fan club and have to have someone standing on the gate of The Burrow to make sure none of them can get in." Ron said.

"I know, and I don't like it. I don't understand why our wedding has attracted so much attention. I mean how did it end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet?"

Ron just looked at him.

"Harry you can be so slow sometimes. Did you not even read the headline? There's your answer there '_The chosen one marries Holyhead Harpies brightest star' _You're famous, she's famous, it was _bound_ to be reported. Do you still not get how it works? I mean you've been written about since you were a baby, they're not going to miss a small thing like you getting married."

"I-" Harry paused. "I just wish they wouldn't. I mean surely even I should be allowed to have a day of privacy on one of the most important days of my life."

Ron started laughing. Harry stopped pacing and tuned to stare at his best man.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked him.

"Just you. Harry the people who are out there are there so that they can say that they were here when you got married. It's just the way that people are. They're drawn to famous things."

"Thanks Ron that makes me feel better." Harry said dryly.

"Sorry mate that came out completely wrong. You know what I mean though, they're here just to say that they were here." Ron said going slightly red. "Look everything is going to be ok you can stop worrying."

"Yeah I don't really see that happening." Harry said moving to sit down opposite Ron.

"Harry it'll be fine. By the end of the day you'll be part of the family. Not that you haven't been for the past twelve years or anything, but yeah official like." Ron said putting the last bit of cake into his mouth.

"You know I'm starting to wonder if I _should _have asked Neville to be my best man. I mean maybe he would have at least been able to settle my nerves." Harry said.

"Nah, he would have forgotten the rings. Anyway, I would have cursed your balls off if you'd asked anyone else." He said smiling.

"Thanks Ron. You are making me feel so much better today. Anyway Teddy's the ring bearer so you don't need the rings."

"Yeah but who's going to trust a five year old with their wedding rings." Ron patted his pocket. "I've got them for now mate."

"Ok. But make sure that you do give them to Teddy. The little guys been so excited about being part of the wedding." Harry sighed. "I can't believe that I'm getting married. I'm going to have a family, a proper family of my own. We're trying for a baby. Did I tell you that?" Harry added.

"No." Ron said not altogether surprised. "You'll make a great dad mate, and Ginny a great mum."

"Yeah, I hope so." Harry said. "This is more than I could have dreamed for."

Nodding Ron looked at his watch.

"We best go outside. Can't have you being late. Mum'd blow her cap." He said standing. He looked down at Harry. "So are you ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." Harry said sighing and rising from his seat.

_A/n: So there it is. Hope you enjoyed._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked over at Ginny and grinned, taking her hand under the table as Ron babbled on about something or other- apparently his speech was going down quite well.

"And to think I used to want to punch Harry every time he touched my sister- actually I still do." Ron paused as the audience laughed appreciatively. "Just kidding mate," he added lightly punching Harry's shoulder.

"I mean who better to become my brother- in- law than my best mate? Harry, may I officiallywelcome you to the Weasley family- wishing you both eternal happiness as you travel the road of life together. To the bride and groom." He finally said raising his glass of champagne. The others in the marquee followed suit.

"And Harry if you _ever _hurt her I will hunt you down." Ron added. As the others in the marque laughed.

"Yeah Ron I'm scared now." Harry laughed then added, "but you have nothing to worry about there." He leaned in and kissed Ginny- his wife on the lips.

"Speech." Someone in the audience called and Harry was sure that it was Seamus.

Harry stood up taking the lime light.

"OK." He cleared his throat and looked around slightly nervous. He looked down at Ginny who winked at him.

"I know it's slightly cliched but- I can't put into words how happy I am right now. I never thought that I'd be alive now, let alone stood here married to the beautiful woman sat beside me. Just over a year ago I'd all but given up on us being together but as we all know life is full of surprises. I'd like to thank _Mrs Ginny Potter-" _Harry put an emphasis on the words as though not quite able to believe them "-for making me the happiest man on earth. I'd also like to thank her brothers for not beating me up." Harry added nodding towards the Weasley brothers, who were sat at the table nearest them. Laughter filled the room.

"So because I am completely rubbish at this, I'd like to thank My best man and Ginnys maid of honour for helping the day to run smoothly." Harry said indicating Ron and Hermione on either side of them. "And all of you for coming. Thanks." Harry raised his glass.

There was a smattering of applause from around the room as Harry sat back down in his seat Kissing Ginny on the lips.

"I love you Mr Potter." Ginny said tapping her glass on his.

"I love you too Mrs Potter."


End file.
